dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombina
Zombina (ゾンビーナ, Zonbīna) is one of the Living Dead, and a member of the M.O.N., where she functions as the Commando (or Ninja). Appearance At first glance, Zombina seems to be an ordinary human but, on closer examination, her skin is stitched together and is various shades. Her body appears to be a patchwork of parts sewn together. In addition, the iris of each eye are of different colors, and her teeth are all sharp and pointed. Her hair is dual colored, red in the front and black in the back. She also has big breasts and is slender and curvaceous. Personality Due to her Zombie nature, Zombina doesn't possess many inhibitions, and because of this, she is mostly focused on satisfying her own cravings.Zombina's Secrets Despite her appearance, she is deceptively clever, enough to sneak past the human personnel, as well as fooling the unsuspecting Orc guards for a limited time, for a pre-emptive strike. When in action she displays an immense love for violence and an avid interest in varying firearms (even suggesting for Manako to saw off her sniper rifle for the price of two rifles). She also possesses a sharp-tongued personality as Zombina does not discriminate trading banter with her allies, or with her targets. Due to her "undead" status, she seems to favor unzipping her upper body armor to expose her substantial cleavage during battle. However, when her fellow M.O.N. teammate Doppel complains about her brush with the Orcs, Zombina rebutted it was due to the latter's lack of clothing; whether this is a contradictory comment, or personal reference is unknown, though it is possible that she wanted to show her opponents/targets what she is and weaponry does not work on her such as revealing the bullet holes on her body. She enjoys watching films about her race(zombies) and other horror/gore films. She also enjoys extreme fun as well as taking pleasure on other people's unfortunate situations if she deems them as funny. While on her date with Kimihito, Zombina takes great pleasure in screwing with his mind by causing parts of her body to fall off and for him to sew them back on. She was surprised, however, to see that he preforms these feats as if it was normal possibly leading to question if Kimihito is abnormal, but thinks of him as funny and naive. She is also a fan of Yaoi. She also hates being in a Quiet or Idle state. When she and her teammates were on a mission to protect Kimihito, she repeatedly stated that D isn't coming and started to complain about "how boring" her job was, and wanted to be done with it. Skills and Traits *'Marksmanship': Despite her heavy use of firearms, Zombina's accuracy is haphazard, as she prefers using automatic weapons and the spray and pray method of shooting. Because of her training she is completely capable of aiming and hitting a target accurately, she just chooses not to and leaves more precise shooting to Manako.Chapter 11 *'Weapons Training': Zombina seems to be MON's weapons specialist. She is usually seen as the one carrying the most weapons with her and is regularly seeing skillfully dual wielding submachine guns,Chapter 11Chapter 15Chapter 18 and even fully-automatic assault rifles. Physical Traits *'Zombie Physiology:' **'Immortality': Since Zombina is undead, she cannot be killed again by any known means, whether they be natural or unnatural causes. **'Infection': As is typical of zombies, a bite from Zombina can infect other humans, thus turning them into zombies like herself. The infectious agent seems to be in every one of her teeth, and not something she has conscious control over, as a prick from a single fang extracted from her mouth was sufficient to turn Yuhi into a zombie.Chapter 38 However, her victims can only be turned if they are close to dying, otherwise their immune systems will be able to fight off the zombification virus.Chapter 47 **'Invulnerability': While Zombina can still be injured, due to her undead nature no injury, no matter how severe, seems to have any effect on her. This is proven when she doesn't hesitate to perforate herself with bullets just to hit someone standing behind her. In fact, the only thing she complains about is that the bullets stuck in her body would add to her weight.Chapter 11 Zombina even comments on her own invulnerability, as when Tionishia fell on top of her, Zombina said this was the only reason she wasn't dead yet.Chapter 15 Even when a gigantic plantmonster stepped on her, and later both that same monster and a gigantic Suu fell on top of her, Zombina seemingly received no injuries.Chapter 20 Even if Zombina's body gets damaged, she can simply repair it manually, such as by sewing severed body parts back together, or getting new parts entirely.Chapter 22Zombina's Secrets However, depsite her durability, Zombina's body is still a corpse, and if she does not receive regular injections of embalming fluids, her body and more importantly her brain will begin to decay. ***'Pain Threshold': Due to her nature, Zombina is incapable of feeling pain. She is still capable of feeling pleasure (including erotic pleasure), though.Chapter 22 **'Toxic Blood': Instead of blood, Zombina's body contains a special fluid that prevents her body from decomposing. It's very hazardous to everybody but herself.Zombina's Secrets **'Rigor Mortis': Due to her body being clinically dead, it can go into a state of rigor mortis if Zombina stays still for a prolonged amount of time, such as sleeping. Usually, she stretches before going to bed to alleviate it, but if she forgets, she'll be fully immobilized when she wakes up until someone massages her. Monster Musume (manga) Volume 10 Skills and Statistics Main: Zombina/Game Stats Plot Zombina and her team were first called in to deal with a gang of Orcs that had taken over Libido Dojin. Zombina attempted to sneak in through the air-vent, however one of the Orcs sniffed out her location and shot her down. Zombina took the Orcs' gunfire and pretended to be fatally wounded for her to launch a surprise attack on them later when her teammates were in place. Some time after arresting the Orcs, the team arrived at Kurusu's home with Sumisu for dinner.Chapter 11: Ms Smith and the Secret Service Later when Kimihito caught a cold, Sumisu took time out from her heavy workload to "treat" him herself, leaving Zombina and her group to do all the work themselves. While she stated it was to keep the other girls away from Kurusu while ill to avoid a viral spread, she simply wanted to slack off. However, when she caught his cold, her coworkers refused to help her for the same reason.Chapter 13 The M.O.N. were assigned to apprehend Rachnera, however she escaped. Later on they tracked her down to a warehouse where Sumisu agreed to having transferred her to Kurusu's household.Chapter 15 Later on, when Kimihito was sent a death threat, M.O.N. were assigned to act as guards while Sumisu went on a "date" with him, however the operation failed when Miia and the rest of the girls arrived.Chapter 19 When Kii was causing a rampage in the woods due to the industrial waste, Zombina was assigned to inspect the situation while guarding Kimihito, Papi and Suu only to be stepped on by the tree monster. She gets up and witnesses what appears to be sexual activities going on and once again gets crushed by a falling tree monster and giant Suu. She was seen buried under a rubble of rocks and wonders someone will find her.Chapter 20 The M.O.N., excluding Doppel, decide to each go on a date with Kimihito after receiving a second threatening letter from D and in order to see whether or not D will appear while Kimihito is alone or with a girl. Zombina was the second to date him. She takes him to zombie themed movies at a theater claiming them to be the best as she states that living dead these days are quite lively. While she was explaining what a pain it is for to sew her body back together, her hand fell off and Kimihito offers to sew her hand back on, but not in public which she decides to go to a Manga Cafe for privacy. Zombina seems quite impressed with his skills, but is more concerned on how he does not seem fazed by abnormal or scary situations. His response is that gore would likely gross him out, but is fine with Zombina being herself which causes her to laugh. She, however, feels quite flustered by his words, but decides to mess with his head by causing her breast to fall off and asks if he can sew it back on. She was taking pleasure in watching him lose his cool, but she ended up feeling pleasure while he was sewing and tries to brush it off as a joke. She then laughs hysterically upon seeing Kimihito with a nosebleed. It was during Manako's date that M.O.N. discovered someone was watching and they all attack and restrained her only to discover that it was their team mate Doppel in disguise as well as realizing that she was the one who wrote the letter. Afterwards, Doppel asks if they had good time with Kimihito, Zombina claimed that he was quite naive, but is happy that he treated them like normal girls.Chapter 22 Later on, Zombina's tooth would be used by Lala to turn the terminally ill Yuuhi into a zombie, resulting in Zombina (As well as her teammates) ending up under house arrest. This would lead to Kimihito offering each of them a day on the town in a desperate effort to make it up to them. During her 'date' with Kimihito, Zombina decides to yet again use him as bait, in an attempt to apprehend her long time foe, Shiishii. With Shiishii trying to take Kimihito as her husband, after a long fought battle, and Zombina losing many limbs. Kimihito manages to strap Zombina to his torso, leading to Zombina shooting Shiishii with a specialized shotgun round to paralyze the Jiang Shi. As would later be found out, Shiishii was merely visiting to take Zombina to a yaoi convention, which the two of them then dragged Kimihito along to. In an attempt to help Manako overcome her fear of people, Zombina and Tio brought over a box of clothes for her to try on, Zombina later teased her by tricking her into holding up a wanted poster after she tried on a pair of black bar glasses. She later made her two co-workers confess their reason for not looking Manako in the eye, which they revealed to be a misunderstanding and were actually worried about her seeing into their "dark minds". She and Doppel warned them to not try anything on her. She was later informed about the three dangerous extra specie girls coming to the country. Chapter 42 She appeared at the end of chapter 46 when the MON came to Kimihito's house, when out of nowhere she was attacked by Kyurii. After the incident in chapter 52, she and MON found Suu wandering around by herself and decided to give her a ride home. Zoological Classification Zombies (ゾンビ, Zonbi), also known as the Living Dead (リビングデッド, Ribingu Deddo), are humanoid beings that possess the notable feature of not only possessing no pulse, but are effectively immortal. Zombies are really less a liminal race than a condition, as they are totally dead in the biological sense but still possess enough brain activity to continue function as though they were biologically alive. They are former humans brought back to life thanks to a special infectious disease. Trivia * Her name is derived from her species name: "Zombina" from Zombie. * Despite claiming to be undead, Zombina can not only bleed; but feel some pain (Though it would require a ridiculous amount of force). Also she shows no form of deterioration or decomposition, but sometimes claims that she would either die again or rot away. ** According to her biography, her heart is artificial and "blood" is actually a formaldehyde-based liquid which prevents her deterioration and is highly hazardous to anyone around her. * Zombina's a fan of the Manga "Attack on Titan". This, combined with her love for Yaoi, causes her to ship Levi x Eren and Bertolt x Eren.Zombina's Secrets * Her fan of Yaoi is a pun on her being a Zombie. A female fan of Yaoi is called a fujoshi which translates to a "rotten girl". * It is a small secret that Zombina's a little brain damaged, making her like original zombies that follow their urges, but Zombina still retains the ability to talk. * Zombina has heterochromia, meaning she has two different eye colors. This is due to losing her left eye somewhere and had to get a eye transplant as replacement.Zombina's Secrets * MonMusu Anime Twitter accountMonMusu Anime Twitter revealed that her Birthday is August 15th. ** She has dog tags under her shirt, which say that she was born "1994/4/29", so it probably is the date of her resurrection, and has a "mix" blood type, probably in referring to her "Frankenstein"-like status. * In Chapter 11, she is shown to be wielding two PP-2000's, which are Russian PDW's or sub-machine guns. * According to her official character 'secrets' page, her breasts are in a constant state of rigor mortis. * In Yu-gi-oh! card game, there is a monster card with the same name. Fittingly, both are female zombies. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters